The Story of Indominus Rex and Indoraptor
This is the scene where Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish and D-Team tells everyone the whole story of the Indominus Rex and Indoraptor goes in War of the Apocalypse. (Later our heroes made it to Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's castle) Princess Celestia: It looks like all of you are okay. Princess Luna: Your lucky you escape from that dangerous hybrid dinosaur. Emerl: So tell us, what was that Dinosaur? Tino Tonitini: Indominus Rex. Leonardo: How did you guys know that dinosaur? Max Taylor: It's a hybrid dinosaur that was created back in Jurassic World. Rex Owen: We thought it was killed. But it's alive. Tai Kamiya: Well tell us the whole story about that dinosaur. Tino Tonitini: Sure. It all starts like this one. My friends and I have travel to Jurassic World. But that hybrid destroyed it, so we tried to stop, but it was unstoppable. (Flashback starts) Tino Tonitini (voice over): Owen and I were investigating the paddock when the Indominus fakes it's escape. Tino Tonitini: This is not good! It faked it's escape! Owen Grady: '''Go! '''Tino Tonitini: Let's get out of here! (The four men turn and begin running for the door they entered through. Nick lags behind, a slow last. Suddenly he stops, glimpsing the outline of Indominus rex through the trees. Turning, he runs back the other way. Owen, Ellis & Tino keep running towards danger, however, skidding to a halt as the I. rex emerges from the jungle and blocks their escape. It bellows forth a mighty roar. The three humans turn and run back the way they came, but Ellis isn't fast enough. Indominus snatches him up in her clawed hands. He screams. Masrani, Lowery and Vivian listen to Ellis' screams over the radio. We hear crunching sounds. A horrified Claire, Dr. Z, Rod & Laura can also hear the sounds of Ellis dying. Reaching the back door, Nick uses a handprint ID and a security code to override the door lock. The huge door begins to open. Running to it, he hesitates, looking back at Owen and Tino who is running towards him with Indominus rex right behind him. Seeing Indominus eating Ellis, Nick screams and runs through the door.) Tino Tonitini (voice over): And even it eat one of the construction worker Ellis. Masrani: Close the door. Lowery: We can't lock them in with that thing. Masrani: Come on, close it down! Claire: '''Somebody talk to me what is happening?! '''Rod: Tino are you in?! Come in! (The door begins to slowly close as Owen and Tino run towards it, with the huge predator gaining on him from behind) Owen Grady: Crap! Tino Tonitini: Faster! Faster! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAAR! (They run through. Workers rush around in a wild panic, trying to escape, as Indominus gets halfway through before the door closes on her. Her head and one arm stick free and she almost snaps her jaws at Owen and Tino. They run and slides underneath the crane, where they lies hiding on his stomach. They watch as Indominus pushes the door off of its track with the servos whining in protest and then steps out from inside the paddock, freed) Tino Tonitini (voice over): We've got out of the paddock in time, but the hybrid had freed itself from it's cage. (Lying on their stomaches underneath the crane, Owen and Tino watches, wide-eyed, as Indominus stomps over to where Nick is sitting in front of a pickup truck used by the construction crew. She walks around the left side as Nick, mustering his courage, peers around the right front bumper. He whimpers and sobs as he sees the huge tail disappearing around the rear of the truck, then turns back around, trying to hide. He clutches and kisses a crucifix. Suddenly the truck is violently knocked aside, flying through the air and crashing noisily to the ground upside-down, leaving the supervisor sitting out in the open completely exposed. Tino and Owen look at one another for a long moment. Suddenly, the jaws snap down, grabbing Nick and lifting him up out of view. Acting quickly, Owen draws a survival knife and rolls over onto his back. Reaching up, he grabs the crane's fuel line and hacks desperately at it with his blade until he finally slices through it, rupturing it and spewing gasoline down onto himself and Tino. Hurriedly, it smears it all over himself, same thing as Tino in an effort to mask their scent) Tino Tonitini (voice over): We've hidden our scent as the Indominus tries to find us, but... (Having finished eating Nick, Indominus now approaches the crane and crouches down on all fours, sniffing. Owen and Tino lie back, perfectly still, as the dinosaur's bloody, gore-encrusted jaws inch closer and closer... until finally she withdraws) Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! (rising up out of view, and walks away) (Slowly, Owen and Tino lift up, watching her go, her thudding footsteps retreating into the distance. Shivering, they lye back down and exhales in relief) Tino Tonitini (voice over): ...it withdraws and leaves. (Flashback ends) Tai Kamiya: Whoa. G-Merl: Man, you have almost got killed by that ugly hybrid. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Mordecai: That hybrid is very smart? Tino Tonitini: Yup. Emerl: It sounds like that hybrid dinosaur is pretty powerful that it can kill anything it wants. Tino Tonitini: Yup. It can. Optimus Prime: Why don't you tell us about that hybrid dinosaur destroy and killing everything. Max Taylor: Well, you see when we're riding on the Gyrosphere. We enter the restricted area to see group of Ankylosaurus, until the hybrid showed up and kill one of the Ankylosaurus and then it goes after us. We escape and we're almost got killed. Laura: When we went to the Gyrosphere valley we see a group of Apatosaurus are killed by Indominus Rex. Shuff: Harsh! Flain: Tell me about it. Rod: So the worst part is. It enter the aviary and free a group of Pteranodons and Dimorphodons and attack people. But we manage to stop them and save our friends and the people. Tino Tonitini: Until that night, we hunt down the hybrid with our raptors. But the Indominus Rex communicate with them because it's part raptor and attack us all. Until we manage to make it to the main street and they try to attack us again. But we manage to make them remember us, then Indominus showed up and kill two of our raptors. Rex Owen: It defeated our dinosaurs. And it was trying to kill us in a small gift shop. Tino Tonitini: Until Claire bring out Rexy and rescue us. Rexy has overpowered by Indominus Rex, but then Blue came to the rescue and save Rexy and they fight the hybrid together. Max Taylor: During the fight, the Mosasaurus pops out of the water, grabs Indoimuns Rex and kills it for good. Until Rexy and Blue become good friends and then we got off the island. Until we see our parents again... Skips: Okay, okay. I think that's enough of that. Dr. Z: My grandson, Rod has the blueprint of the creation of the Indominus Rex. Show them. Rod: Right. (Showing everyone the blueprint of the creation of the Indominus Rex) Here it is. Izzy Izumi: Fascinating. Tentomon: Oh, my. Sonic: Interesting. Henry Wong: So that's how you create that hybrid. Laura: Yup. Sora Takenouchi: This is how you create that hybrid dinosaur. Dr. Z: Yes. Rod: Right after that, we find out that Tino was right about creating a hybrid dinosaur was not a great idea. Max Taylor: And let's not forget. There was an Indoraptor that they created. Carver Descartes: Don't remind us. Serena: I really wanted to hear how the Indoraptor is created. Ash Ketchum: Me too, please. Tino Tonitini: Okay, I'll tell you all. Carver Descartes: No, Tino, don't you dare tell them the story about this monster! - - - - - Tino Tonitini: I also heard there going to create the Indoraptor again. Now that the villains had created it again and the Indoraptor is next very soon. They'll be unstoppable. Sunset Shimmer: What shall we do? Tino Tonitini: We'll have to kill them again. I'll do it on my own. (walks off) Jeri Katou: No! (hugs him) You can't do this alone. Tino Tonitini: Jeri. Christopher Thorndyke: (Grabs Tino's arms) Don't do this Tino! Tino Tonitini: Why not? Christopher Thorndyke: I...I... I don't want you to die! Just like you did last time! Tino Tonitini: Die? What you- (gasps) (Flashback starts) (Kurumi fires her gun as Tino pushes Yoshino away and ends up getting killed and dies) (Flashback ends) Tai Kamiya: What's wrong Tino? Max Taylor: Did something spooked you? You're acting like you've seen a ghost. Tino Tonitini: I remembered when I jumped between the bullet and Yoshino to save her. Kari Kamiya: Oh dear. Sora: That's awful. Jeri Katou: (Gasp) You... Agumon: You mean to say you died? Tino Tonitini: I was. Until Princess Celestia came and revived me. Zoe Drake: Wow, no way Princess Celestia bring you back from the dead? Tino Tonitini: Yes. Takuya Kanbara: Well it's good for you to be alive. (Sonic sees Chris feeling sad) Sonic: What's the matter, Chris? Christopher Thorndyke: It's Tino. Izzy Izumi: We all know, he's dead but then comes back. Christopher Thorndyke: Yes, it's because... (Flashback starts) Christopher Thorndyke: Tino is not dead. Sonic: Chris! Shaggy: You've been listening? Christopher Thorndyke: Yes I have. I heard it all. And I don't care what you guys said, it's good that Tino's here! Carver Descartes: Chris. What the heck are you saying?! Christopher Thorndyke: Tino. Tino always helps people when ever they're in trouble. He saved USA even its attacked by the Decepticons, don't you remember? This whole planet would have been wrecked if Tino hasn't came to the rescue! TINO IS NOT DEAD!! If he dies, YOU'LL BE SORRY!! Fred Jones: I'm sorry Chris we're in danger. It's not Tino's fault, we have to keep fighting. Even with or without Tino. Christopher Thorndyke: YOU'RE WRONG!! Tohka Yatogami: Are you sure? Christopher Thorndyke: Lockdown must be behind all this! He's fooling everyone to think Tino's dead! Shido Itsuka: Chris might be right, it's probably one of Lockdown's tricks. Carver Descartes: We can't wish away the situation Chris. I know is hard to hear but we have to keep fighting. We must stop Lockdown and the KSI robots. There's no other choice. Christopher Thorndyke: YOU CAN'T LET HIM DIE!! I WON'T LET YOU!! (Flashback ends) Dan Kuso: What's the matter, Chris? Runo Misaki: It's about Tino, isn't it? Christopher Thorndyke: Yes. It is. He was my friend and... I don't want to lose him. Tino Tonitini: I know, but just be happy I'm alive. Max Taylor: So is there something you want to tell us? Dr. Z: (Sighs) Everyone. We must tell you the truth of about this. Zoe Drake: What is it? Rod: You see, it was not us who has the idea to create Indominus Rex. Laura: It was... Dr. Henry Wu, who created it. (Everyone shocked in horror hearing what Laura said) Tai Kamiya: No, way! Max Taylor: It can't be! Matt Ishida: What?! Agumon: '''It doesn't make since! '''Sunset Shimmer: How could he?! Dr. Z: It kinda started like this. (Flashback starts) Rod: Hey, Dr. Wu. Laura: It's your turn. (She hands them DNA. Later the egg was created as two Indominus Rex eggs hatches) Dr. Henry Wu: It's perfect. (Flashback ends) Dr. Z: And that's how two hybrid dinosaurs were created. Then right after they grow, one of them killed and eat her siblings. Casey Jones: That is messed up, yo! Sora Takenouchi: Totally. Shido Itsuka: You guys you lied to us! Everything was a lie! Joe Kido: Whoa, hold up, Shido, they've saved our lives over and over. Tohka Yatogami: They gave us another chance. At least their heart are in a right place. Carver Descartes: They don't have a hearts! They're criminals. Rex Owen: There not criminals, Carver. Zoe Drake: Yeah, that was mean! Tino Tonitini: (flenching) This is crazy! It's crazy! What are you guys talking about?! "Dr. Henry Wu, created it?" I...I.I.I.I. Zoe Drake: It can be possible! Tino Tonitini: I know. It's fine. (Begins to calm down) It's totally fine. Everything's under control. Runo Misaki: Jurassic World would've been destroyed! This insane plan won't be happening, if he haven't used you guys to create that hybrid dinosaur in the first place! Zoe Drake: Not to mention his insane plan ruined my date with Max! Sunset Shimmer: My date was ruined because of that stupid hybrid dinosaur! Rod: We're so sorry, you guys. Laura: You know, that we didn't mean to do that. Tai Kamiya: That dinosaur could've killed us back then! Ash Ketchum: Take a chill pill, Tai. Serena: Laura's right. They didn't mean to create it, they were just being used by that doctor. Tino Tonitini: She's right. It's not their fault, it was Dr. Henry Wu. Laura: '''He even tricked Claire into firing the Indominus Rex's head handler, because he was afraid of him. '''Rod: '''Turns out, the head handler was the only one who could actually keep the Indominus calm, and even raised her. '''Rika Nonaka: I am so sick of this stupid idea! Doesn't that mad scientist have any idea it's a bad idea?! Dr. Z: Well actually, Dr. Wu thinks it's a good idea to have the first hybrid dinosaur in Jurassic World. Christopher Thorndyke: And not to mention I'm sick of Tino dies. Max Taylor: He did a good thing sacrifing himself to save Yoshino. Christopher Thorndyke: No! This is I want Tino alive and that's that! Max Taylor: He did! Christopher Thorndyke: Don't! Max Taylor: He did! Christopher Thorndyke: Don't! Max Taylor: He did! Christopher Thorndyke: Don't! Max Taylor: He did! Christopher Thorndyke: Don't! Princess Celestia: Stop this right now! (turns to Rod and Laura) Now who was this head handler of the Indominus and Indoraptor? (a portal opens as Nighlock steps out) Nighlock: '''Me. '''Sonic: What are you doing here, Nighlock? Nighlock: Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes